


My Boy Lollipop

by Fannibalistic



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, Food Kink, Inspired by Music, Jim Kirk has a sweet tooth, Kinktober 2019, Lollipops, M/M, Mouth Kink, Post-Star Trek (2009), Prompt Fic, Star Trek Kinktober, Star Trek: AOS, Trektober, mckirk - Freeform, so many lollipops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: Sooo...this is my first McKirk fic and the first I've ever written for Kinktober or Trektober. Oh and the first time I've worked off a prompt word.I just realised that's a lot of firsts and now I'm nervous, lol. Hope you guys enjoy it!Prompt word: LollipopAnd partially inspired by this classic song which just seemed to fit the prompt well:My Boy Lollipop by Millie Small





	My Boy Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...this is my first McKirk fic and the first I've ever written for Kinktober or Trektober. Oh and the first time I've worked off a prompt word.  
I just realised that's a lot of firsts and now I'm nervous, lol. Hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> Prompt word: Lollipop  
And partially inspired by this classic song which just seemed to fit the prompt well:  
My Boy Lollipop by Millie Small

It had started as a joke. Well, that’s what Bones had told everyone. Secretly it had been a way of encouraging the crew to actually seek medical attention when they needed it or turn up for scheduled check-ups in sickbay. Especially the more reluctant crew members. Like Jim and Spock. 

After suddenly remembering a story his dad used to tell him about how doctors back on Earth, many years ago sometimes used to give out lollipops or candy to child patients after they had to get a shot or something similar, Bones decided he’d try it out on the Enterprise crew. He'd stocked up on lollipops of all flavours and colours last time they’d been docked at a Starbase and was surprised to find that the sugary incentives actually worked. 

Even on his two most problematic patients.

“Doctor I fail to see the logic in giving your patients something arguably unhealthy as a reward for seeking medical intervention,” Spock had said as Bones handed him a cherry cola flavoured lollipop after treating him for an ankle injury. 

The following week however when he’d reluctantly needed a hypo, Spock had looked expectantly at the doctor after being treated until Bones handed him a lollipop from the jar on his desk, trying not to grin too much in case it put him off coming back.

Jim however, had proven to be problematic in an entirely different way than usual. He wouldn’t stop coming to sickbay for even the tiniest of ailments and then holding his hand out before leaving for a lollipop reward. 

But that wasn’t the problematic part, although Bones was starting to get slightly concerned that Jim would need about twenty fillings at a dentist next time they docked for shore leave. The real problem it had presented was the way Jim was enjoying his sweet treat. More specifically what it was doing to Bones. 

He tried not to be distracted. Tried not to watch the way Jim’s full lips formed an ‘O’ around the lollipop. The way he sat in the Captain's chair on an uneventful shift, took the lollipop out of his mouth and swirled his tongue around the wet sweetness. _ Slowly _ . _ Savouring it. _ Until he popped it back in his mouth, with a big smile on his face. _ A big stupid, sexy smile,_ Bones thought to himself. 

And to top it all, he’d had a very old song stuck in his head for days, which just seemed to get louder every time he saw Jim. 

** _My boy lollipop_ **

** _You make my heart go giddy-up_ **

** _You are as sweet as candy_ **

** _You're my sugar dandy_ **

** _Ho, ho, my boy lollipop_ **

_ God damn Jim Kirk and his stupid, sexy, distracting mouth. _

****

Today was no different. Jim was in sickbay again after his shift for a routine inoculation after getting bitten by some bug while exploring a Class M planet. 

“Aww come on Bones I had my hypo, I’ve been a good boy!”

Christ. He’d just had to say that hadn’t he. He’d just had to use those words. **_Good boy._** Like Bones hadn’t been picturing him on his knees, been imagining his fingers clawing at that blonde hair, gasping that he was a good boy as Jim sucked him into oblivion. 

“I’m all out.” Bones said flatly, busying himself with the paperwork on his desk. 

“I literally just saw Chekov leaving with one as I came in. He was all smiley ‘cos you’d given him the lemon one and that’s his favourite.” 

“Ok, I have a few left but they’re for people who are actually sick or injured and anyway, I’m cutting you off, I’m worried about your teeth with all this sugar.” 

“Fine,” Jim said and started to walk nonchalantly for the door to leave, but at the last moment with his hand on the door handle he darted back over to Bones’ desk and grabbed a lollipop from the jar. 

“Put that down,” Bones said standing up and crossing his arms.

Jim pulled off the wrapper, putting the lollipop between his lips defiantly, sucking on it slowly, _ deliberately, _ and not breaking eye contact with Bones. 

“Mmmm. Want some?” He asked innocently, offering it to McCoy. 

“Nope.” 

“Sure?” Jim bit his bottom lip, putting the lollipop even closer to Bones’ mouth, making that old song play in his head again. 

Arms still folded, but the scowl starting to slip from his face, Bones opened his mouth hesitantly, closing it around the lollipop, trying not to be turned on knowing that he was now literally tasting Jim along with candy. 

And suddenly he realised something. 

“You’ve known what this was doing to me all along haven’t you?”

Jim smirked, his impossibly blue eyes sparkling. “Not all along. But for a little while, yeah. Also, I think I might really have a sugar addiction, ‘cos I was coming for the lollipops too.”

Bones chuckled softly, shaking his head. “I sometimes wonder why I’m friends with you, you know.” 

“Friends? Is that all we are?” Jim looked down, dragged a finger slowly over Bones’ now obvious and growing erection, his digit dancing across the tented fabric. “ ‘Cos your body seems to have other ideas.” 

Bones didn’t respond, but a smirk played at the corners of his mouth as he silently held out the lollipop for Jim who poked out his tongue and swirled it around just as he’d done the bridge. Then without warning, he pushed Bones to sit and dropped to his knees in front of him.

“Christ, Jim, are you out of you sugar high mind?! ”

Jim, smiling again, bit his bottom lip as he proceeded to undo Bones’ pants. “Put it back in your mouth.”

"What?"

“I want you to taste me while I’m tasting you.” 

“Fuck.” Bones said under his breath, watching Jim pull out his now rock hard cock from his underwear. He started sucking on the lollipop again as Jim took him into his mouth, his lips playing with the head, _ teasing him, _ licking at the slit as Bones dug his fingernails into the arms of his chair.

Jim was good at this. So good that McCoy wondered if he’d had a lot of practice or if his skills simply came from gorging on lollipops. He grabbed a fistful of Jim’s hair, soft and pliable in his hand, as Jim worked his cock, tongue and lips working in perfect unison and driving Bones to the edge. 

“Mmmm...Good boy,” he said in an almost whisper and instantly regretted it. 

Jim’s eyes fixed on his, those full lips practically smirking around Bones' cock. But McCoy didn’t regret it for long, because it just seemed to make Jim go faster, lips tightening around Bones’ hard flesh until the doctor thought he might scream Jim’s name loud enough to be heard at the nearest Starbase. 

He gasped instead. A low sound from the back of his throat as he came in Jim’s mouth making everything taste salty-sweet. They looked at each other for a few moments as if they couldn’t quite believe what had just happened, before Jim stood up slowly, standing over Bones and licking the come from his lips as Bones looked up at him breathlessly, eyes moving down to the considerable bulge tenting Jim’s pants. The next thing he knew, Jim was climbing onto his lap, unzipping and freeing his erection. 

“Keep your hands on the chair." 

Bones arched an eyebrow. “You just want me to watch?”

Jim nodded, starting to stroke himself and laying a hand on Bones’ neck for leverage. 

“You’re into that?”

“I am now. With the way you’ve been watching me the last few days. 

I go back to my quarters every night and think about it, about your eyes boring into me while…”Jim gasped, stroking faster, “...I touch myself.” 

“Keep talking like that and you’re gonna get me hard all over again.”

Jim grinned. “I can live with that.”

Bones relaxed into the chair, watching him and nonchalantly licking the lollipop still in his hand. "I could come to your quarters tonight. _ Watch you _. Fuck your mouth again. And more. All night long." 

“All night?”

“_ All damn night. _ Till those sweet lips of yours go numb and your throat can’t even remember what it’s like to swallow without me.”

Jim groaned, grabbing on tighter to the back of McCoy’s neck. “Fuck, Bones. Keep talking.”

“I’ll make you forget what these even tasted like." He waved the lollipop in his hand lazily. "All you’ll taste is me, like good whiskey, dripping from your tongue.”

With a final shuddering gasp, Jim came on his hand, spilling heat over his skin and splashing across Bones’ shirt. The doctor looked up at him, mouth smirking around the lollipop as Jim caught his breath and loosened his grip on Bones’ neck. He leaned up suddenly, pulling the lollipop from his mouth and catching Jim’s wet, swollen lips in a rough kiss before reaching across his desk and grabbing the box of tissues and a hand sanitiser he kept there. 

“And how are _ you _ gonna clean up?” Jim asked, eyeing Bones’ stained blue shirt as he wiped his mouth and hand. 

“I keep a spare uniform in my desk drawer. You wouldn't believe the number of times I've been thrown up on in here." 

“And there I was thinking the life of a Starfleet doctor was all saving lives and flirting with hot nurses,” Jim remarked as he zipped up his pants. 

“Not always, sometimes I get to flirt to with hot captains too.” 

Jim opened his mouth to speak but Bones put what was left of the lollipop in there instead. 

“Now, finish this like a good boy and I’ll see you in your quarters in a couple of hours. 

_ Doctors orders.” _


End file.
